Thomas' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland
Thomas' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (1951) is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot On a riverbank, Alice (whom Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) are hanging out with and they all are her special friends) spots a White Rabbit in a waistcoat passing by, exclaiming that he is "late for a very important date". She gives chase, following him into a large rabbit hole. She sees him leave through a tiny door, whose speaking knob instructs her to shrink to an appropriate height by drinking from a bottle marked "Drink Me". She does so and floats out through the keyhole in a sea of her own tears, which she cried after eating a biscuit marked "Eat Me" caused her to grow very large. As she continues to follow the Rabbit, she meets numerous characters, including Tweedledee and Tweedledum, who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter". Alice tracks the Rabbit to his house; he sends her to retrieve his gloves after mistaking her for his housemaid. While searching for them, she eats another cookie marked “Eat Me” from his cookie canister and grows large again, getting stuck in the house. Thinking she is a monster, he brings the Dodo over to help him get rid of her. When the Dodo decides to burn the house down, Alice escapes by eating a carrot from the Rabbit's garden, which causes her to shrink to three inches tall, and continues following him. Along the way, she meets a garden of talking flowers who initially welcome her with a song, but then mistake her for a weed and instruct her to leave, followed by a Caterpillar, who becomes enraged after she informs him she is distressed at her current height, as he is the same height, and turns into a butterfly. Before leaving, he instructs her to eat a piece of his mushroom to alter her size. She does so and manages to return to her original height, and continues following the Rabbit. In the woods, Alice meets the Cheshire Cat, who instructs her to visit the Mad Hatter or the March Hare to find out where the Rabbit is. She encounters both, along with the Dormouse, at the Hare's house having a mad tea party and celebrating their "unbirthday". They celebrate her unbirthday too, but she becomes frustrated at them interrupting her every time she tries to speak. As she is above to leave, the Rabbit appears, continuing to exclaim that he is late; the Hatter examines his pocket watch and says it is "two days slow", and attempts to “fix” it by filling it with food and tea but ends up having to destroy it after it goes "mad". The Rabbit laments that his watch was an "unbirthday present", and the Hatter and Hare sing "The Unbirthday Song" to him before throwing him back into the woods. Fed up with the nonsense, Alice decides to go home, but her surroundings have completely changed and she gets lost. Fearing she is lost forever, she sits on a rock sobbing. The Cheshire Cat reappears and instructs Alice to ask the Queen of Hearts for directions home, showing her a "shortcut" to the Kingand tyrannical Queen's castle. The Queen orders the beheading of a trio of playing card gardeners who mistakenly planted white roses instead of red ones, and invites (or rather forces) Alice to play against her in a croquet match, in which live flamingos, card guards and hedgehogs are used as equipment. The animals and card guards rig the game in favor of the Queen. The Cat appears again and plays a trick on the Queen, causing her to fall over. She thinks Alice did it, and Alice is put on trial. At Alice's trial, the Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Dormouse are called to the stand as witnesses, briefly celebrating the Queen's unbirthday and giving her a headpiece as a present, which turns into the Cat. Chaos ensues when the frightened Dormouse runs around the courtroom. As the Queen angrily orders Alice’s execution, Alice eats the pieces of the Caterpillar's mushroom she saved and grows large again. The King and Queen order her to leave the courthouse, but she refuses and offends the Queen. As she does so, she returns to her normal size, and the Queen orders her execution. Alice flees, and the Queen, King, card guards and other characters give chase. When she reaches the small door she encountered at the beginning of the film, he shows her that she is actually already outside, asleep. She wakes up and leaves the riverbank with her sister and Dinah to go home for tea. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) are guest starring in this film. *This movie takes place before Winnie the Pooh and the Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland. *Alice and her sister and their mentioned mother are revealed to be relatives of The Fat Controller's grandchildren, Bridget and Stephen. *This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels (which Thomas, Twilight and their friends already knows Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). *This movie is inspired by ''Pooh's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. *Both The Jungle Book and Alice in Wonderland were made by Disney. *Alice in Wonderland was re-released on DVD in 2000, the same year Thomas and the Magic Railroad was released in theaters. *''Alice in Wonderland'' was re-released on DVD as a Masterpiece Edition in 2004, the same year Thomas & Friends: Season 8 first broadcast and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released in theaters. *A 2-disc special "Un-Anniversary" edition DVD of Alice in Wonderland was released in 2010, the same year Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue ''was released straight to DVD, ''Thomas & Friends: Season 13 ''and ''14 were first broadcasting on Milkshake in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 1 first broadcast on the Hub Network in the US. *''Alice in Wonderland'' was re-released on Blu-ray in 2016, the same year Thomas & Friends: The Great Race was released straight to DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 20 first broadcasting on Milkshake in the UK, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 6 first broadcast on Discovery Family (formerly the Hub Network) in the US and The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today was released on DVD. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers